mlpfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Afleveringen
Seizoen 1 aflevering 1&2: The mare in the moon en The elements of harmony Twilight is een eenhoorn die in Canterlot woont. op een dag leest ze een boek waar ze leest over The Elements of Harmony, en over Nightmare moons terugkeer. ze waarschuwt de prinses, maar ze krijgt een brief terug waarin Princess Celestia zegt dat ze vrienden moet maken, en de enige manier om dat te doen, is voorbereidingen checken voor het feest waar de prinses de zon doet oprijzen. de locatie van dit jaar is: Ponyville. Hier ontmoeten Twilight en Spike(een baby draak): Applejack,Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy en Pinkie pie. Als de tijd eindelijk is aangebroken, gaan alle ponies naar het huis van de burgemeester. maar tot hun grote schrik, is de prinses er niet. tot er opeens paarse rook komt, en Nightmare moon verschijnt, Twilight rent zo snel mogelijk naar de bibliotheek, maar Rainbow dash en de rest achtervolgen haar. Twilight legt uit dat The Elements of Harmony de enige manier zijn om Nightmare te verslaan. er zijn 6 elementen maar alleen 5 daarvan zijn bekend: Eerlijkheid,Loyaliteit, Zorgzaamheid, Gelach en Vrijgevigheid. Twilight leest ook dat het oude kasteel van de prinsessenzussen in The everfree forest ligt, daar heeft Nightmare moon allemaal vallen voor hun heeft opgezet. En daar ontdekken de ponies dat zij de Elements of Harmony zijn. Seizoen 1 aflevering 3: The ticket master Twilight krijgt twee tickets van de prinses, het zijn DE gouden tickets van The great galloping gala. Haar vriendinnen komen het te weten, en doen er alles voor om die tickets te krijgen. Seizoen 1 aflevering 4: Applebuck season Applejack moet honderden bomen applebuckken, en ze zegt dat ze geen hulp nodig heeft, maar ze wordt moe, en verstaat niet wat anderen zeggen. Seizoen 1 aflevering 5: Griffon the brush off Een vriendin van Rainbowdash komt op bezoek, maar pinkie pie ziet dat ze gemeen is, ze doet er alles aan om pinkie pie te vervelen, en dan wordt ze boos op Fluttershy, en dat is de druppel. Seizoen 1 aflevering 6: Boast busters Er komt een nieuwe eenhoorn in ponyville: Trixie. Twilight neemt een duel met Trixie aan. Seizoen 1 aflevering 7: Dragonshy Op een berg vlakbij ponyville is een draak komen slapen, Twilight wil de draak vragen of hij niet ergens anders kan slapen, en wil Fluttershy meenemen, omdat zij goed met dieren is, maar dan zegt Fluttershy dat ze bang is voor draken. Seizoen 1 aflevering 8: Look before you sleep Applejack en Rarity mogen bij Twilight blijven slapen, maar de twee ponies zijn zo verschillend van elkaar, dat ze elkaar niet uit kunnen staan. Seizoen 1 aflevering 9: Bridle gossip Zecora is een zebra die in The everfree forest woont, en de vriendinnen van Twilight vinden het maar raar dat Twilight niks vermoedt van Zecora, maar de volgende dag zijn ze allemaal vervloekt. Seizoen 1 aflevering 10: Swarm of the century Fluttershy vindt aan de rand van het bos een Parasprite en neemt hem mee naar ponyville, waar net de voorberidingen voor het bezoek van de prinses zijn begonnen. Seizoen 1 aflevering 11: Winter wrap up De winter wrap up is begonnen, en Twilight wil graag helpen, zonder haar magie. Seizoen 1 aflevering 12: Call of the cutie Applebloom is de enige van haar klas zonder een cutiemark en Diamond tiara geeft een feest met ponies die een cutiemark hebben, en Applebloom wil ook gaan, maar ze heeft geen cutiemark. Seizoen 1 aflevering 13:Fall weather friends Applejack en Rainbowdash doen een wedstrijd om wie de sterkste pony is. Seizoen 1 aflevering 14: Suited for succes Rarity maakt jurken voor the great galloping gala, maar de anderen vinden dat het geen goede jurken zijn. Seizoen 1 aflevering 15: Feeling pinkie keen Twilight gelooft niet dat Pinkie pie een speciale kracht heeft, totdat Fluttershy in gevaar is. Seizoen 1 aflevering 16: Sonic rainboom Er is een wedstrijd waar Rainbowdash aan me doet, maar Twilight ontdekt een spreuk waardoor Rarity vleugels krijgt. Seizoen 1 aflevring 17: Stare master The cutiemark crusadors willen bij Rarity gaan slapen, maar ze is druk bezig, dus gaan ze bij Fluttershy slapen. Seizoen 1 aflevering 18: The show stoppers The cutiemark crusadors willen hun cutiemark zo graag, dat ze meedoen met een talentenjacht. Seizoen 1 aflevering 19: A dog and pony show Rarity en Spike moeten diamanten zoeken voor de outfit van Sapphire Shores, maar dan vangen drie Diamond dogs Rarity, en doet Spike er alles aan om haar te redden. Seizoen 1 aflevering 20: Green isn't your color Rarity ontmoet Photo Finish en Fluttershy moet als model met haar mee. Seizoen 1 aflevring 21: Over a barrel De ponies gaan naar de neef van Applejack, maar de boom die ze mee hebben genomen is gestolen door buffalo's Seizoen 1 aflevering 22: A bird in the hoof Fluttershy neemt de vogel van Celestia mee, omdat hij er superslecht uitziet. Seizoen 1 aflevring 23: The cutiemark chronicles De cutiemark crusadors, vragen aan ponies hoe ze aan hun cutiemark zijn gekomen, en ontdekken ze dat ze allemaal al een speciale band hadden voordat ze elkaar ontmoet hebben. Seizoen 1 aflevring 24: Owl's well that ends well Twilight neemt een nieuwe assistent in huis, maar spike is jaloers. Seizoen1 aflevering 25: A party of one Pinkie organiseert een feestje, maar de anderen hebben andere plannen. Seazoen 1 aflevring 26: The best night ever Het gala begint!! maar de ponies hadden niet verwacht daat het zo saai zou zijn. Seizoen 2 aflevering 1&2: The return of harmony Sweetie belle, Applebloom en Scootaloo maken ruzie als ze met school in de sculptuur tuin van het kasteel zijn, bij een beeld van Discord, en door die ruzie ontwaken de drie veulens hem. terug in Ponyville regent het chocolademelk, en krijgt Twilight een oproep van de prinses dat Discord is teruggekeerd. In het paleis krijgen de ponies een raadsel, die naar het doolhof leidt. maar daar gelden twee regels: Geen vleugels en geen magie(hun hoorns en vleugels zijn weg) en iedereen moet spelen, of anders wint Discord. maar hij heeft allemaal vallen opgezet. en zo keert hij hun echte element zich om: Applejack begint met liegen, Pinkie wordt boos, Fluttershy wordt gemeen, Rarity wordt hebberig, en Rainbow dash is niet meer loyaal. Twilight moet de elementen zo snel mogelijk terugkrijgen om Discord te verslaan. Seizoen 2 aflevering 3: Lesson zero Twilight flipt helemaal als ze is vergeten een brief naar de prinses te sturren, wat ze normaal wel doet. Seizoen2 aflevering 4: Luna eclipsed het is haloween en ''Nightmare moon '' keert terug, maar alleen Twilight zegt dat ze veranderd is en gelooft haar. Seizoen 2 aflevering 5: Sisterhooves social Sweetiebelle blijft logeren bij Rarity, maar dat gaat niet zo als verwacht Seizoen 2 aflevering 6: The cutie pox Applebloom is nog steeds niet over haar cutiemark heen, en ze is op bezoek bij Zecora en daar neemt ze een drankje waardoor ze niet een maar tientallen cutiemarks krijgt! Seizoen 2 aflevering 7: May the best pet win Rainbowdash wilt graag een huisdier, maar ze kan niet kiezen, dus houd ze een wedstrijd. Seizoen 2 aflevering 8: The mysterious mare do well Rainbowdash is een held, maar de anderen vinden haar arroganter dus doen zij alsof ze ook een held zijn. Seizoen 2 aflevering 9: Sweet and elite Rarity mag van de prinses naar het kasteel, en daar ontmoet ze Fancypants. Seizoen 2 aflevering 10: Secret of my excess Spike is jarig, maar hij wordt groot van hebberigheid. Seizoen 2 aflevering 11: Hearts warming eve De ponies gaan naar Canterlot om een toneelstuk op te voeren over hoe Equestria is ontdekt. Seizoen 2 aflevering 12: Family appreciation day Applebloom is aan de beurt om een fammilielid mee te nemen naar school, maar Big mac en Applejack zijn te druk bezig met appels bucken, en Applebloom wil Granny Smith niet meenemen. Seizoen 2 aflevering 13: Baby cakes de nieuwe baby's van de Cakes zijn geboren, maar ze zijn te druk bezig met bakken, en Pinkie wil wel op de baby's passen, maar dat is niet zo makkelijk als ze dacht. Seizoen 2 aflevering 14: The last roundup Applejack doet mee met de rodeo competitie, maar ze komt niet meer terug, de rest van de ponies gaan haar zoeken, maar als ze Applejack gevonden hebben, wil ze niet mee terug. Seizoen 2 aflevering 15: The super speedy cider squeezy De appel familie moeten de gebroeders flim en flam verslaan in een wedstrijd. Seizoen 2 aflevering 16: Reed it and weep Rainbowdash breekt haar vleugel met een oefening, en Twilight geeft haar een boek: Daring do, en Rainbow ontdekt dat ze veel met Daring do gemeen heeft, en dat ze niet zonder het boek kan. Seizoen 2 aflevering 17: Hearts and hooves day De cutiemark crusadors willen voor Cheerilee een speciale pony, maar dat lukt niet, maar dan geven de ponies haar en Big mac een liefdesdrankje, wat eigenlijk een liefdesvergif blijkt te zijn. Seizoen 2 aflevering 18: A friend in deed Pinkie pie ontmoet Cranky, een ezel. Seizoen 2 aflevering 19: Putting your hoof down Fluttershy is te verlegen, maar dan gaat ze naar een mantisoures die haar leert voor haarzelf op te komen, maar dan wordt ze te gemeen. Seizoen 2 aflevering 20: It's about time Twilight ontmoet haarzelf in de toekomst. Seizoen 2 aflevering 21: Dragon quest Spike wil weten waar hij vandaan komt, en gaat op een reis, wat hij niet weet, is dat Twilight, Rarity en Rainbow hem volgen. Seizoen 2 aflevering 22: Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow wil dat Fluttershy meedoet met een vliegrecord, maar Fluttershy wilt niet, omdat ze niet kan vliegen. Seizoen 2 aflevering 23: Ponyville confidential De cutie mark crusadors, gaan werken bij de krant, maar dan doen ze iedereens gevoelens pijn. Seizoen 2 aflevering 24: MMMystery on the friendship express Pinkie moet op een taart letten die meedoet met een wedstrijd. Seizoen 2 aflevering 25&26 Twilight krijgt te horen dat haar broer Shining armor gaat trouwen met prinses mi amore Cadenza, die eigenlijk prinses Cadence is, maar ze doet raar, en Twilight merkt het. het is anders dan ze vroeger was, toen ze haar babysitter was. maar ze is gemeen, Bazig en raar bezig, Twilight vertelt het haar broer, maar die wil het niet geloven, en de slechte Cadence neemt Twilight gevangen, en maar goed ook, want daar vind Twilight de echte Cadence, en neemt haar mee naar boven om de bruiloft te stoppen, maar die is begonnen, en de twee komen net op tijd. en de slechte Cadence veranderd in koningin Chrysalis, die een Changeling is, en zich voedt met liefde. Seizoen 3 aflevering 1&2 The Chrystal empire is in gevaar en Twilight en haar vriendinnen zijn de enigen die prinses Cadence en de rest kunnen redden, van king Sombra, maar de kristallen ponies willen niet met ze praten. Twilight heeft een idee, en hoopt dat ze niet te laat is om het koningrijk te redden, door een feest te organizeren, zodat de inwoners bezig zijn met iets anders. Seizoen 3 aflevering 3: too many pinkie pies Pinkie verveelt zich, en gaat naar een meer, waardoor ze zich verdubbelt. Seizoen 3 aflevering 4: one bad apple Appleblooms nichtje Babs komt in ponyville logeren, maar daar gaat ze naar de donkere kant (Diamond tiara en Silverspoon) Seizoen 3 aflevering 5: Magic duel Trixie komt terug, en Twilight is bereid om weer een duel aan te gaan. Seizoen 3 aflevering 6: Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo gaat kamperen met Rarity,Applejack,Rainbow, Applebloom en sweetiebelle, maar Rainbow vertelt een verhaal waar Scootaloo nachtmerries van krijgt. Seizoen 3 aflevering 7: Wonderbolts acedemy Rainbow gaat naar de Wonderbolt school, waar ze Lightning dust ontmoet, en de twee pegasussen worden onafscheidelijk, tot het misgaat. Seizoen 3 aflevering 8: Apple family reunion Applejack organiseert de familiedag, maar er gaat iets mis. Seizoen 3 aflevering 9: Spike at your service Applejack redt Spike van Timberwolves, maar Spike doet alles om Applejack terug te betalen, maar Applejack vindt het vervelend worden. Seizoen 3 aflevring 10: Keep calm and flutter on De prinses brengt Discord mee terug naar ponyville waar Fluttershy hem moet leren om aardig te zijn. Seizoen 3 aflevering 11: Just for sidekicks Spike moet op de huisdieren van de ponies letten. Seizoen 3 aflevering 12: Games ponies play De ponies moeten naar the Chrystal empire om daar iemand te verwelkomen voor the Equestria games. Seizoen 3 aflevering 13: Magical mystery cure Twilight schrikt zich dood als haar vriendinnen van talenten zijn gewisseld: Applejack, is nu een fashiondesigner. Rainbow dash moet voor dieren zorgen, Rarity moet voor het weer zorgen, Pinkie moet op de boerderij werken, en Fluttershy moet de ponies aan het lachen maken,).